


of the life we used to love

by MovePastTheFeeling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovePastTheFeeling/pseuds/MovePastTheFeeling
Summary: To be the Goddess of Death is a great burden indeed.Hela returns, though she's nothing like what Odin said she would be.





	of the life we used to love

**Author's Note:**

> So, to people who follow this account, I want to apologize for how long the sequels to my LiS fic and my Supergirl/AOS crossover fics are taking. I promise you that I'm working on them. I'm posting this fic because the idea has been stuck in my head for a while and I don't want my account to remain dormant for too long. I hope you all enjoy it! I'm really playing fast and loose with any semblance of canon here

Odin fades away into pure light, and Thor has no idea how to react. Loki even less so. That relationship has always been strained, painful, torturous at times, but all the same, Odin is their father.

Was their father.

But now, he has gone off to Valhalla, the great hall of warriors, to be reunited with his beloved wife, Frigga. And, as they’ve just learned, his demise also brings about the end to the safeguards against Hela, who is apparently the evil sibling to end all evil siblings.

It’s not long before a swirling portal appears above the grass behind them, and they both prepare themselves for a fight. Thor readies his mighty hammer, Mjolnir, as Loki draws his daggers and readies his magic. Through the portal walks a tall, lithe woman with dark hair and strange, wild, mournful eyes. She’s dressed in an ancient set of armor, presumably of Asgardian origin, over which she wears a thick, dark cloak that seems to dance about on its own accord. She hardly looks like the great, bloodthirsty killer that Odin had described. She looks tired and haunted.

She sets her gaze first upon Loki, and then upon Thor.

“Hela,” Thor speaks first.

“I am,” she says. “And who are you two?”

“Thor, son of Odin.”

“Loki.”

Hela just nods in assent, looking from one to another before sighing deeply.

“So, it’s finally happened,” Hela says. “Odin is gone.”

Her voice is strangely emotionless, and both brothers are having a hard time getting a read on her.

“He’s dead,” Thor says bluntly.

“Why have you come here?” Loki asks cautiously.

There’s a long, silent pause.

“I’m not sure,” Hela says. “I suppose I wanted to see if I could. And to see if he was really gone.”

“He’s gone,” Thor says forcefully. “I suppose now you’ll use your newfound freedom to wreak havoc upon the nine realms.”

Hela laughs. It’s a hollow, otherworldly sound.

“I suppose I could. I thought about that a lot,” Hela says. “I’ve been sealed away in the Realm of Death for quite a long time.”

Hela begins to pace, making both brothers take cautious steps backwards.  

“I fantasized about it, at first. Taking my revenge upon the realms,” Hela says. “I dreamed of returning to Asgard and putting a blade through the heart of its every citizen, finishing with its new king.”

Hela locks eyes with Thor.

“You, I presume,” she says.

Thor grips the handle of his hammer tightly but says nothing.

“What changed?” Loki asks.

Hela turns to look at him, next. He shrinks beneath her gaze, though he tries his hardest not to.

“You said that you fantasized about it at first,” Loki says. “What changed?”

“I was in the Realm of Death for centuries,” Hela says. “That has a way of changing your perspective.”  

Hela sighs.

“As I wandered the Realm in my exile, I came upon all manner of departed souls,” Hela says. “The ones I encountered first were those of people who had passed peacefully, in their sleep and whatnot. I considered them minor annoyances, at first.”  

Thor and Loki share a glance, unsure of where this is all going. There’s the possibility that Hela is just stalling, but to what end, neither of them know. All the same, Thor keeps his hammer at the ready.

“The further I went, though, the more tortured the souls became,” Hela says. “People who died with regret clutched tightly in their hearts. People who died of illness. Children, babies who died too young. Men and women who had been through too much and died too old.”

Her voice is bitter and full of sorrow. Of all things Thor had imagined Hela would be like, this is not one of them. She seems burdened by a great, tragic weight.

“Finally, I came upon the souls who had died in battle,” Hela says. “And guess what? Most of them had died by my hand.”

Hela looks down at her hands, as if seeing them for the first time.

“I was furious at first, of course. I didn’t want to bother hearing the words of my victims,” Hela says. “They deserved what I had done to them. Or so I kept telling myself.”

Hela stops pacing, choosing instead to stare out at the ocean. The wind picks up and plays with the ends of her cloak.

“I got lost there, in that lonely corner of my Realm,” Hela says. “Perhaps I was destined to end up there. I heard my victims cry out, every day, for centuries, recounting the story of their deaths by my hands. How I had snuffed out their lives, taken from them everything, left wives and husbands and babies behind.”

Thor is deeply confused, now. Had this been Odin’s intention? To trap Hela in the Realm of the Dead for so long that she would be forced to face what she had done? It seems deeply unlikely. It seems as if this transformation has overcome Hela organically.

“I lashed out, at first. I cursed and spit at them, and when that had no effect, I beat and strangled them instead,” Hela says. “Foolish. They were already dead. Spirits beyond even my powers. What more could I do to them? But to me, they could do everything. I heard their stories for so long that I couldn’t help but be changed by it.”

“Changed?” Loki asks.

Hela turns around to face them both, her eyes much softer and much sadder than before.

“Changed,” Hela repeats. “To be the Goddess of Death is a great burden indeed. I had to learn that the hard way. A burden that never, ever, gets any lighter. I came to understand the true weight of death.”

“But, you have left your realm, now,” Thor says. “Don’t you wish to take the throne of Asgard? Leave all of the suffering behind?”

Hela laughs.

“No, absolutely not,” Hela says. “I have a duty to those departed souls, to guide them through the realm of death.”

“Then, what?” Thor asks. “Odin had us expecting a great fight with you.”

“Of course he did,” Hela says, amused. “No, I have no desire to fight you, or to steal your throne and bear the mantle of queen. No, no, no.”

Hela runs a hand through her hair.

“Perhaps I have overcomplicated things,” Hela says. “I am Hela. Goddess of Death. Protector of Lost and Forgotten Souls. Shepard to the Damned. And, your sister.”

A smile graces Hela’s features. It’s a strange look, like she hasn’t attempted one for centuries.

“It’s nice to meet you, my brothers,” Hela says.

“You leave the realm of death to introduce yourself?” Loki asks in disbelief.

“Well, of course,” Hela says. “I’m family. And you never know when you’ll need your family.”

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Loki whispers.

“Of course I’m not sure,” Thor whispers back. “But, she seems to truly regret what she’s done, and she seems to relish in her role as the protector of lost dead people or whatever she said. I don’t think she’ll be a threat.”

“Fine, I see you’ll make your decision whether or not I approve of it,” Loki whispers. “If she does decide to take Asgard for herself, you’re on your own.”

Thor shakes his head but says nothing more to his brother.

“I’ll have you know that I don’t like this either,” Heimdall says.

“Both of your objections have been noted,” Thor says. “Now, please, let her through.”

Heimdall, against his better judgement, uses his great sword Hofund to open up the Bifrost to Hela’s realm. The Realm of Death.

Hela steps through the space-time bridge and onto Asgardian soil for the first time in centuries. She inhales deeply and exhales with just as much relish, taking in the Asgardian air that had been denied to her. Already, she looks stronger, her skin less pale, her eyes sharper, and even her armor seems to have regained some of its luster.

“Asgard,” Hela says simply.

“As you remembered?” Thor asks, trying his hardest to be diplomatic.

“Smaller than I remembered,” Hela says. “And so much brighter. The realm of death is so nice and dark, constantly.”

Thor opens his mouth to reply, then cocks his head to the side.

“I’m not sure if you’re being serious,” Thor says.

“Oh, do keep up, brother,” Hela says, patting his cheek before she starts walking down the rainbow bridge to Asgard proper.

Thor and Loki rush to follow along. Heimdall just shakes his head.

* * *

Hela walks into the great throne room of Asgard, with her brothers following behind her. She moves slowly, almost reverently, until she breaks through the sense of peace that she’s created by summoning a pair of massive swords and sending them through the fresco on the ceiling. Thor and Loki both flinch as massive chunks of stone come crashing down all around them, revealing above the old, hidden art that tells the story of Asgard’s true history.

The two brothers look up, shocked at what they’re seeing.

“What – what is this?” Thor asks.

“The truth, brother,” Hela says. “My truth. My past.”

“You led the armies of Asgard, along with Odin,” Loki says. “You unified the realms.”

Hela laughs humorlessly.

“No. I helped beat the realms into submission,” Hela says. “Once we extracted enough blood and gold to satisfy us, we returned home as triumphant conquerors.”

Hela takes a deep breath.

“I was the greatest warrior Asgard had ever known,” Hela says. “I’ve slaughtered entire armies by myself. I used to relish in it.”

“But, Odin gave up his love of conquest,” Loki offers.

“Yes, he did,” Hela says. “And when he did, he sealed me away, having grown tired of my thirst for bloodshed. I doubt he knew the effect that would have on me, however.”

“Well, father never seemed to have a grasp on the consequences of his actions,” Loki says.

“Loki!” Thor exclaims, before sighing. “Well, I suppose you’re right. He certainly had his shortcomings.”

“He did,” Hela says. “Centuries to think in the realm of death, and I still don’t know what to make of him. It’s frustrating.”

“Frustrating,” Loki echoes. “Yes, that’s a good way of putting it.”

Thor chuckles.

“It’s a miracle that we’ve all made it as far as we have,” Thor says.  

* * *

“Now that I’m free, there’s one person that I want to find,” Hela says. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.”

“Who is this person?” Loki asks.

“A Valkyrie, by the name of Brunnhilde,” Hela answers. “The only to survive when Odin had them secure my banishment in the realm of death.”  

“What do you want with her?” Thor asks.

Hela sighs, and stares off into the distance.

“I’m not sure,” Hela says. “To apologize, I suppose. I doubt it will do much good, but I have to try.”

Hela looks at the two of them.

“You don’t have to join me,” Hela says. “I’ll happily bear this burden alone.”

Thor and Loki exchange glances.

“You never know when you need family, right?” Thor asks. “We’re going.”

“Hold on a second,” Loki says. “Do you know where this person is? Or even how to find her?”

“I have some ideas,” Hela says. “I know she’s on Sakaar. Beyond that, I could not say.”

“Well then,” Thor says. “I suppose we better get a move on, right, brother?”

Thor claps Loki hardily on the back and begins to walk towards the rainbow bridge. Loki’s shoulders slump.

“Don’t slouch, brother,” Hela says. “It’s unbecoming of a prince.”

She follows after Thor, leaving Loki skulking alone for a moment. With a deep sigh and a roll of his eyes, he too follows after them.

* * *

They find Bruunhilde on the far-flung planet of Sakaar, a strange trash heap ruled by an even stranger despot who goes only by the name of “The Grandmaster.” As soon as Bruunhilde lays eyes upon Hela, she pulls out two daggers and rushes her. Hela makes no moves to stop her, and before long, one dagger has been embedded in her gut and the other in her throat before either Thor or Loki can stop her.

Hela’s body bursts into ash.

“What have you done?” Thor booms.

“Did you just kill her?” Loki asks cautiously. “The Goddess of Death?”

As if to answer his question, a swirling, green vortex appears where she just stood, and Hela walks out of it, completely unscathed. Bruunhilde growls at her and pulls out two more daggers.

“You witch,” Bruunhilde seethes. “You should’ve stayed in your realm.”

“You’re probably right,” Hela says. “I’m not here to fight, Valkyrie.”

To everyone’s surprise, Hela gets down on one knee in front of Bruunhilde.

“I’m here to beg for your forgiveness, even though I do not deserve it,” Hela says. “In my Realm of Death, I of course came across the Valkyrie I slaughtered on that fateful day.”

“What did you do to them?” Bruunhilde asks. “I’m sure you tortured them further.”

“I did, at first,” Hela says. “But, in the thousands of years that I was trapped with them, I came to listen. They told me of the lives they left behind, the people who missed them back on Asgard.”

Hela takes a deep breath.

“I remember one in particular,” Hela says. “Your lover.”

Bruunhilde doesn’t even say anything before she jams one of her daggers into one of Hela’s shoulder. Hela sighs and pulls the dagger out, her wound healing almost instantaneously. She offers the weapon back to Bruunhilde, who just stares at her, bewildered.

“As I was saying, I spoke at length with your lover,” Hela says. “She’s a fine woman. It was because of her love for you that I was inspired to seek you out.”

“You’re insane,” Bruunhilde. “Being trapped amongst the dead – it’s driven you crazy.”

“Perhaps,” Hela says. “I just wanted to say, and I know this is likely all meaningless to you, since you don’t trust me, that your lover wanted me to tell you that she regrets nothing and she hopes that you’re enjoying your life to the fullest.”

For a moment, Bruunhilde’s expression wavers, and it seems as if she’s beginning to see Hela in a whole new light. Thor can feel the tension in the moment and he watches with rapt attention.

Then, of course, Bruunhilde stabs Hela in the eye with one of her daggers. Hela bursts into ash once again and returns through yet another swirling portal.

“I hate that you can do that,” Bruunhilde says. “I hope you know that.”

“I’ve gathered,” Hela says. “I’ll leave you be. I’ve said my piece.”

With that, Hela walks off, the shroud of death she always wears about her shoulders billowing behind her. The rest of them are left speechless. Eventually, though, Thor clears his throat and approaches Bruunhilde.

“Brave Valkyrie, if you should ever choose to return to Asgard…” he begins to say.

“Yeah, yeah, you’ll welcome me with open arms,” Bruunhilde says. “Go chase after your sister, and leave me be.”

* * *

They decide to spend that night on Sakaar, even though Heimdall could easily bring them back. Thor has caught wind of some sort of sporting event, and his curiosity has got the better of him. They find an old, fully-functional spaceship (or, rather, Thor finds it, and brings it to his siblings), and they end up floating above the massive stadium, watching the proceedings below.

It’s clear that this “sporting event” is more gladiatorial combat than anything else, and even Thor has a hard time watching the clearly unwilling participants fight each other to the serious injury or even death. The crowd is loving it, though, and their excitement only grows throughout the night.

The whole event seems to be building up to one big moment, which seems to draw close, given the way the gathered crowd is buzzing with energy. Finally, The Grandmaster himself begins announcing the combatants in the next fight, and the crowd absolutely loses its mind.

“…the champion! The defending! I give you, your Incredible…”

And, right on cue, the Hulk himself comes bursting out into the arena, roaring at the ecstatic crowd around him. Thor’s face falls.

“Oh, boy,” he says.

“A friend of yours?” Hela asks, amused.

“Yeah, a friend from work,” Thor says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I can’t believe he’s here. I should probably stop him, right?”

Hela just shrugs, while Loki stares down at the Hulk, his expression completely blank. Thor looks at him, concerned.

“Loki?” Thor asks, to no response. “Hey, Loki. Loki!”

Thor snaps his fingers in front of Loki’s face, which is enough to grab his attention.

“What? Nothing,” Loki says. “I’m fine. This is fine. It’s fine.”

Thor just shakes his head.

“I’m going down there,” Thor says. “I have to put an end to this madness. You can join me if you so choose.”

Without another word, Thor opens up the hatch in the cockpit and soars down to the stadium below. Hela glances over at Loki, who’s huddled up into his seat.

“Well, I’m going to help,” Hela says.

She follows after her brother.

* * *

With Hela’s help, Thor is easily able to subdue the Hulk, to the utter disappointment of the crowd. The Grandmaster’s security forces begin charging at them, brandishing their weapons fearsomely.  

“Heimdall, take us home!” Thor shouts up at the sky. “Get Loki, too!”

* * *

With the stress of travel via Bifrost perhaps proving to be too much to handle, the Hulk thankfully transforms back into Dr. Banner upon their arrival in Asgard. The first thing that Bruce sees following his transformation is Loki, in full armor, looming over him.

“Oh my god,” Bruce says, nearly jumping right out of his skin.

He scans the room to see Heimdall, Hela, and, of course, Thor standing there around him. He exhales audibly when he sees Thor.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Bruce asks. “Do we like Loki, now? And who’s this?”

He nods his head towards Hela, who smiles and kneels down by him.

“You’re a curious human, aren’t you?” Hela asks. “You can call me Hela. I’m the Goddess of Death.”

“That’s new,” Bruce says. “Uh, it’s nice to meet you. If I’m seeing you, that doesn’t mean I’m…”

“No, you aren’t dead,” Thor says. “Hela is my sister. She recently regained her freedom, following a centuries-long exile in the realm of death.”

“Good for you,” Bruce says, trying to be as polite as he can to the literal Goddess of Death. “I assume the realm of death wasn’t, uh, very pleasant?”

“It depends on your perspective,” Hela says. “It’s been my duty to listen to the stories of the dead, as well as introduce the newly dead to the realm.”

“Fun,” Bruce says. “Very fun.”

The group falls silent for a moment, before Thor clears his throat.

“So, would you like to eat?” Thor asks. “We’ll prepare a great feast, with rivers of mead and mountains of meat.”

Bruce once again scans the faces around him, wanting someone else to be freaking out at least as half as much as he is now. He quickly realizes that absolutely won’t happen, so he just sighs.

“Uh, sure,” he says. “Food is good.”  

Thor helps him up, and the strange group starts heading towards the great palace.

* * *

“So, the dead from all nine realms go to you?” Bruce asks.

“That’s correct,” Hela says. “I am responsible for them all.”

Bruce whistles.

“Fascinating,” Bruce says. “So, even humans go to your realm?”

“Midgardians? Yes, they do,” Hela says. “A quite curious bunch, you are. Always so loud. And so emotional. Though not as bad as us Asgardians.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Bruce says. “Thor is a handful. You’re his older sister?”

Perhaps before he started working with the Avengers, Bruce would’ve found it strange to be making small-talk with the literal Goddess of Death. Now, though, it’s just another day on the job.

“He is,” Hela says. “I haven’t known him for long, and I can already tell what a troublemaker he is.”

Hela seems like she’s going to keep talking, but she makes a sudden noise of discomfort. Bruce isn’t sure what’s going on until he sees the blade of a sword protruding right through Hela’s midsection.

“Oh no!” he exclaims, jumping backwards.

Hela, though, just sighs and removes the sword from her back.

“I know who this is,” Hela says.

She turns around to see that it is, in fact, Bruunhilde standing there in front of her. Somehow, she’s already holding another sword.

“You’ve returned to Asgard,” Hela says. “I’m surprised.”

“Shut up,” Bruunhilde says. “Is Thor in the palace?”

Hela nods, and Bruunhilde begins marching towards it, though not before stopping in front of Bruce. She cocks her head to the side, studying him curiously. He tries not to cower too much in front of her.

“Do I know you?” she asks.

“I don’t think so,” Bruce says, though he’s struck by the sudden feeling that he, in fact, knows her. “Wait, do I know you?”

“You seem so familiar,” she says. “Huh.”

She studies his face for a moment longer, then walks off.

* * *

“Hello, brother.”

Loki looks up to see his sister kneeling by his side, a curious expression on her face.

“I didn’t expect to see you here so soon,” Hela says. “Is everything alright?”

He just stares at her for a moment, trying to get his wits about him, when all of his memories seem to come rushing back at once. He leaps up to his feet, a panicked expression on his face.

“Thanos!” he exclaims. “He’s come to gather all the Infinity Stones! He’s the one who killed me, and he plans to kill many more.”

“Thanos, is it?” Hela asks. “This fool seeks the Stones?”

“He does,” Loki says. “He seeks to gather them all and use their combined powers to end half of all life in the universe. Just like that.”

“Half?” Hela asks, an edge to her voice.

Loki simply nods, and Hela strolls off a few paces, staring off into the distance. She stares out at the great cities of the dead, where the departed souls – her responsibility – live. This realm grows to accommodate all, but half of all souls in the universe? That would be a truly great disaster.

“You must help us,” Loki says. “Thanos is too great a threat to ignore.”

“I don’t know, brother,” Hela says. “I’m not to interfere with the land of the living. That’s no longer my responsibility.”

“If you don’t interfere, the problems of the living will become the problems of the dead,” Loki says. “And I don’t think you want that.”

Hela sighs.

“I will consider my actions carefully,” she says. “Now, let’s get you settled here. You’ll be here for the long haul, I imagine.”

* * *

“Mother!”

Frigga is surprised, surely, but does her best to hide it. It’s not every day that the daughter thought lost to time and an unpleasant realm breaks into glorious Valhalla, just to speak, but these are certainly no normal times.

“Hela,” Frigga says, trying to keep her voice steady. “I was so shocked even when you contacted me, which I thought impossible. Now, seeing you here, I don’t know what to say.”

“That’s okay,” Hela says. “It’s so good to see you. I seek your advice, mother.”

Frigga manages a weak smile at that.

“You’ve changed so much,” Frigga says. “I can hardly believe it.”

“I know,” Hela says. “I wish we had more time to talk, but I’m not meant to be here, and the guardians of this realm are sure to find me soon.”

“Yes, you need my advice,” Frigga says. “What troubles befall the Goddess of Death.”

Hela takes a deep breath.

“A great threat falls upon the mortal realms,” Hela says. “A figure known as Thanos seeks the Infinity Stones in order to unite them and gain the power to end half of all life in the universe.”

“Half?” Frigga asks. “He sounds a madman.”

“Indeed,” Hela says. “If Odin were still – Thor is young and is new to the role of King. My aid is being requested to fight this threat.”

“Then go,” Frigga says. “Waste no time. This is your chance to rewrite your story.”

“I know, mother,” Hela says. “But, as protector of the realm of death, I’m not meant to interfere in such mortal affairs.”

“Hela,” Frigga says, grabbing her daughter’s shoulders. “The rules of the realms are not all-powerful, nor are they completely binding. As Odin is now with me, here in Valhalla, you may be the most powerful being in all the realms. You must take this position seriously.”

Hela considers her words for a long moment, before exhaling audibly and nodding.

“I understand,” Hela says. “Thank you for this. I wish we had more time together.”

“As do I,” Frigga says. “I will have to content myself in the knowledge that you are out there in the nine realms, doing what you can to keep them safe.”

Hela manages a sorrowful smile at that. 

* * *

As Thanos makes his way through the forest, to where the remaining Avengers are preparing to make their final stand, a dark, swirling vortex appears before him. Out steps Hela, in full battle armor, a furious expression on her face.

“Out of my way,” Thanos says. “You will not stop destiny.”

“So, you’re Thanos,” Hela says. “You’re a lot uglier than I thought you’d be.”

“Who are you?” Thanos asks.

“Oh, I’m Hela,” she says. “The Goddess of Death.”

“Is that so?” Thanos asks. “Then, I’m sure you understand why I must complete my task.”

“On the contrary, I think your plan might just be the single most foolish endeavor I’ve ever heard of,” Hela says. “You know, I’ve been the steward of the realm of death for centuries. I’ve heard from the victims of despots and conquerors and genocidal maniacs from well before you were even a twinkle in your father’s eye. You know what they all say?”

Hela raises her fist, summoning two massive blades that slice through Thanos’s legs and anchor him to the ground.  

“They all say that, if they had the power, they would’ve gone back and snuffed the life out of those genocidal maniacs before they even got the chance to dream up their plans of massacre,” Hela says. “Even the most peaceful, the most morally upright souls say the same thing.”

Hela summons two more blades that slice through Thanos’s shoulders, making it nearly impossible for him to move. Hela slowly circles about him, like a wolf circling their prey. She stops in front of his nearly completed gauntlet.

“Ah, I’ve seen you’ve got almost all of your pretty rocks,” Hela says. “What a fool you are, playing with power you don’t understand.”

“I understand it better than most,” Thanos says.

“That’s what they all say,” Hela says.

Thanos grimaces but says nothing more.

“Anyway, as I was saying, I wanted to stay out of this conflict, at first,” Hela says. “It’s been many, many centuries since I’ve taken another’s life, and I wanted to keep it that way. But I’ve come to realize I cannot simply stand by and let you snuff out half of all life in the universe. I had to take action.”

Hela summons so many blades about her that they nearly block out the sun. Each of them is pointed directly at Thanos’s twisted heart.

“You will not carry out your twisted plan. I will not allow it,” Hela says. “I’ve already seen far too many lives, taken before their time, pass through my realm. You will not add to their numbers.”

“I must cull the herd in order to save it,” Thanos says. “You must see the logic in that.”

“Oh, stop lying to yourself and trying to wrap your ideas up in the dressings of logic,” Hela says. “You relish in the killing. I would know – I was once just like you. Which is why you must be stopped.”

Hela takes a deep breath.

“Also, you killed one of my little brothers and tortured the other,” Hela says. “That won’t go unpunished.”

Thanos’s face twists into an ugly smile.

“If you wanted to stop me, you should’ve gone for the head,” Thanos snarls.

Thanos clenches his fist, using the power of the stones to crush Hela’s body into nothingness. The swords she had summoned dissipate, setting Thanos free. Though the wounds he sustained are grievous, his iron will propels him forward.

As he’s almost upon the Avengers, another swirling portal appears behind him.

“Thanos, you are a bigger fool than I had thought,” Hela says. “Did you not listen to me when I said that I was the Goddess of Death?”

Thanos spins around to find that Hela has returned, looking exactly the same as she had before.

“You can crush my body, tear me to shreds, teleport me into the heart of a star, even wring the life from me with your bare hands,” Hela says. “But I’ll always come back. If you kill me, I return to the Realm of Death – my realm!”

Hela summons four massive, jagged blades and uses them to pin Thanos against the ground. She walks up to him and kneels by his head.

“You possess the power of the infinity stones, yes, but I represent a power even older,” Hela says. “The power of entropy, of decay, of death. And today, death has come for you!”

Thanos struggles and attempts to close his fist to use the stones, but Hela summons another blade that pierces right through the center of the gauntlet, rendering it useless.

“I have experienced more history than you could ever hope to fit in that disformed head of yours,” Hela says. “So, take it from me when I say that you’re hardly the first genocide-happy moron with so-called noble motivations. But, don’t despair, you’ll be the first to die by my hand alone!”

Hela raises her fist and summons a massive spike of jagged, impossibly sharp stone that hovers ominously above Thanos. She brings her fist down, and the spike shoots downward, slicing cleanly through Thanos’s head. With a heavy sigh, she stands up. She can sense Thanos’s soul departing his body and finding its new home in the deepest, darkest, most wretched area of her realm.

“Is it done?”

Hela turns to see Thor walking up to her.  

“It’s done,” Hela says.

“Good,” Thor says, looking down at Thanos’s lifeless body.

“You know, little brother, I cannot always be here to fight your battles,” Hela says. “But today, I was happy I could.”

“Thank you,” Thor says. “You’ve saved a countless number of lives this day.”

Hela nods. She can see why Thor likes to play the hero so much – this isn’t the worst feeling in the world. As they’re standing there, Steve Rogers and the rest of the present Avengers make their way over to her.

“I can’t believe it,” Steve says, staring down at Thanos before looking over to Hela. “I’m sorry, who did you say you were again?”

“My name is Hela,” she says. “But you can call me the Goddess of Death.”

“Ma’am, after what you just did, I’ll call you whatever you like,” Steve says.

* * *

Once Tony and the rest of the heroes who had assembled on Titan make their way back to Earth, they decide to throw a party of sorts at the Avengers’ upstate facility. Even Hela herself is invited and actually decides to come, at Thor’s repeated insistence.

“You know, now might seem like a strange time for a party,” Peter Quill begins to speak. “Usually parties are for when you’re happy, and you want to drink booze and hook up with alien women. Even with Thanos defeated, lives have been lost along the way, and that doesn’t seem so happy.”

He takes a deep breath.

“But I think we should take the time to honor them,” he continues. “I know Gamora, and from what I’ve heard about Loki – they wouldn’t want us to sit around and wallow in our sadness.”

“Loki would certainly want us to do that,” Hela remarks to Thor, who shushes her.

“So, let’s try and make the best of tonight,” Quill says.

“Aye,” Thor says. “We will honor them as we celebrate our victory over Thanos.”

Everyone voices their assent, before beginning to break off into smaller groups or heading over to the drinks table. Hela makes her way over to Quill, who doesn’t seem to want to talk to anyone, even his own crew.

“Peter, can we speak?” Hela asks. “I have important news for you.”

“Oh, hey, you’re the Death Goddess,” Quill says. “Thanks for, y’know, killing the big purple guy.”

“My pleasure,” Hela says. “Peter, I wanted to talk to you about Gamora.”

Quill winces, unable to meet Hela’s gaze.

“It’s a good thing, I promise,” Hela says. “I did not sense her soul enter my realm.”

“You didn’t sense – wait, you mean she isn’t dead?” Quill asks.

“That’s right,” Hela says. “Now, I know not where she is. There are places beyond even the nine realms and even beyond death, places that I have no access to. But, if one were properly motivated, I believe that she could be found. And you are properly motivated, are you not?”

A slight smile begins to make its way across Quill’s face.

“Yeah, I am,” Quill says. “Thanks. You’re not so bad for ruling over an entire realm of dead people.”

“I know,” Hela says, before walking away.

* * *

Thor finds Hela standing by the drinks table by herself, staring at the bottles of alcohol.

“Have you been gone so long from Asgard that you’ve lost your taste for alcohol, sister?” Thor asks.

He picks up a bottle off the table and presents it to her.

“I’ve recently gotten a taste for this,” Thor says. “Try some, I think you’ll like it.”

“Sake,” Hela says. “Interesting.”

She pours herself a glass and downs it in one gulp.

“Seems weak for your Asgardian sensibilities,” Hela says. “I’m surprised.”

Thor chuckles.

“Perhaps I’m growing soft in my old age,” Thor says.

Hela smiles wryly back at him.

“If you think you’re going soft, I’d hate to think of how you’d describe me,” Hela says. “It’s funny. All these people congratulating me, and I used to be a conqueror far worse than Thanos. I didn’t even pretend to have some sort of noble goal I was fighting for.”

“Yes, but you’ve changed,” Thor says. “Look, I had my doubts about you at first, but you’ve more than proved yourself now. You should take it easier on yourself.”

“You’re right, brother,” Hela says, clapping him on the back. “You have gone soft.”

Hela walks off with a bottle of Stark’s most expensive whiskey in her hands. Thor just shakes his head and chuckles.

* * *

Hela is standing out on the balcony, letting the wind rush over her. She feels out of place at this party, amongst all these mortals with their souls that burn too bright and too fast. Even Thor seems more like them than the rightful King of Asgard. She stares out at their world, at all the green and all the lights, knowing that she cannot stay here for long.

“Excuse me.”

Hela turns around to see Captain America himself, Steve Rogers, standing in front of her, now looking sheepish for having shaken her from her contemplative thoughts. Truthfully, though, she relishes it. She’s only become a pensive melancholic in the past few hundred years or so, and she’s not sure if she likes it.

“Hello, Steve,” she greets. “What brings you out here? Wanted to pick the mind of a lonely god?”

“Now that you mention it, that does seem fascinating,” he says. “But, no, I just wanted to thank you again. We –”

“You couldn’t have done it without me, and all that,” Hela says. “Though it’s good to know that I’ve still got it. Though, I must remind you that you shouldn’t expect my help ever again.”

“Why is that?” Steve asks.

“I’m the Goddess of Death,” Hela says. “Matters of life and death are meant to be kept separate. I’m not to interfere here.”

“Well, the way I see it, death will always be a part of life,” Steve says. “No way of changing that. So, you seem to be as much a part of this world as any of us.”

Hela examines this unusual man before her, sees the weight on his shoulders and the sadness in his eyes.

“You’re an old soul, aren’t you?” Hela asks. “Especially for a human.”

“I guess I am,” Steve says. “I came back from the dead, in a sense. I was frozen in ice for decades, and when I was revived, I awoke to a world that was unfamiliar to me.”

“That’s how I feel now, seeing Thor and Asgard. It’s all so strange,” Hela says. “Though the universe is meant to pass someone like me by.”

* * *

The next morning, with the sun shining bright in the sky, the party guests wake up and begin to depart the Avengers facility. Last to go is Hela herself, who has spent much of the morning speaking with Thor.

“Well, I suppose this is it,” Thor says. “I imagine you’re off to your realm.”

“I am,” Hela says. “My responsibilities are not to be ignored.”

“No, I imagine they’re not,” Thor says, before audibly clearing his throat. “Look, I don’t know what help I could be to you, but if you ever need my assistance, don’t be afraid to ask. Asgard is always open to you.”

“Thank you, brother,” Hela says. “I never thought it would, but I’m glad to be accepted in Asgard once more.”

“You stopped Thanos,” Thor says. “I imagine you’ll be celebrated as a hero on all worlds.”

Hela half-smiles at him.

“That’s more of your scene,” Hela says. “Oh, and one last thing. Loki says hello.”

With that, Hela summons a portal and steps through it without saying another word. Thor finds himself grinning. She was right – you never know when you’ll need family.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is cool! Everything from kudos to comments, I love it all


End file.
